GinnyDraco Chronicles
by LittleChinaDoll
Summary: A nine part series centering around the relationship between Ginny and Draco, using Savage Garden Songs for backgrounds of each songfic. Enjoy and review!
1. I Knew I Loved You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. The song is I Knew I Loved You by Savage Garden.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend_

I hate when my father has these, social gatherings as he calls them. Really, it's only a chance for him to show off how much money he has. Tonight, however, he had a different reason. Arthur Weasley, muggle-loving trash, had been named Minister of Magic. It is up to us to set a good example and show that there are no hard feelings. It's all crap. He is only doing this to make himself look better.

It was then that I saw her. Little Weaslette. I hadn't seen her since I graduated Hogwarts five years ago. Even from across the room her personality shone through brighter than any star I had ever seen before. I made my way over and gently took her elbow. "May I have this dance?" I could see the surprise in those chocolate pools of her eyes, and smirked at the distain on her companions faces.

I took her up in my arms properly and began to dance with her. I knew in the moment I looked down to see her slight figure in my arms that I had to have her for my own. I felt as if I had never seen anyone before her, and would never again.

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

We danced for several moments without saying a word. I couldn't stop staring into her eyes, those eyes that had captured me and held me without trying. I can't believe that I had never noticed how beautiful she was. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, oh, there was no doubt that she was quite stunning, but there was something else about her, an inner fire.

I don't think I could have dreamed up a more perfect woman than the redhead I held in my arms. The song ended, but I didn't release her from my embrace. I saw the surprise in her eyes again, and I smiled at her. I, Draco Malfoy, actually gave a real smile. I felt as if my entire life was leading up to this one moment.

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home_

We continued to dance, not taking our eyes from one another. After a few moments, she returned my smile with such warmth and trust; it quite took my breath away. I couldn't look away from her if I had tried, and I felt as if a part of me had been found, a piece that I hadn't even realized was missing. Unreal and crazy as it might sound, for the first time in my life, I felt accepted; I felt home.

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

I just can't believe that she's smiling at me, that she is choosing to dance with me. For once in my life, I felt as though I had been searching all my life for her, and I felt a fool for not having seen her before. As we twirled along that dance floor, neither of us realized that all were watching us.

I could see nothing but her; I did not want to see anything but her. She fit in my arms as though she were made to be there, and she looked like an angel; a beautiful, redheaded angel that had come down from heaven to make me complete.

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

We danced well into the night, not chancing to let go lest we lose this feeling. Once we stopped, I still refused to release her. I felt her tense in my arms, and I tightened mine slightly around her. "I think you've bewitched me..." I said in a quiet voice, leaning towards her slightly. I could hear as well as feel when her breath hitched, her long lashed eyes fluttering as if they wanted to close.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Ginny..." I whisper just once before leaning forward to kiss those full, pouting red lips. It felt like heaven, and my arms tightened around her, a sound of relief coming from me as her arms tightened as well...

AN: Part one of my Savage Garden songfic series! Let me know what y'all think!


	2. This Side Of Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. The song is This Side of Me by Savage Garden.

_I want to move in time with you  
I want to breathe in rhyme with you   
I want to feel the deepest kiss  
And I want to know you feel like this  
_

This night has been so unbelievable. I did not want to come, but Father is the Minister of Magic, and as the only one of his children still at home, he made me come with him. Mum is not feeling too well either, so I am here in her place. All these people make me nervous, and I do not really know what to do here. Luckily, I found a few people from school to talk to.

Then _he_ came over. Draco Malfoy, the man that has chided my family for as far back as I can remember. He wants to dance. It is so unreal and yet... and yet my body follows, allows him to take me up in his arms and twirl us around the dance floor.

I cannot believe this. It does not feel real, it is too perfect being in his arms. Is it possible to fall in love with someone you have hated all your life, merely in the course of a dance? I tilt my head up just slightly, my eyes catching sight of his lips. What would it feel to have those lips against mine? To know that he feels the same? That is impossible, or so I thought.

The song has ended, and I start to move away, but he has me once more, he will not let me go. I look up at him in shock, not having expected this. And then... he kisses me. My arms move to tighten around his neck as his tighten around my waist. I never want this feeling to end...

_  
For this one time, one time  
Let my body do what it feels  
For just this one time, one time  
Let this fantasy become real  
Because I am not afraid _

_To let you see this side of me  
_

We are going out into the gardens now. I never knew that they had such beautiful flowers as these; they seem unreal. I let go of his hand to lean down and admire one of these, and I pull back at his hand on my shoulder. His touch is electric. Who says that fantasies cannot become real? I have never told anyone, but I have always felt something for the silver-haired Slytherin that I could never have.

Despite what everyone thinks, I let my body turn into his hands gladly as he holds my shoulders to pull me towards him. Just once... Once won't hurt anything, can it?

_  
I want to feel your hand in mine  
And I want to feel that rush in my spine  
I want to wear the scent of you  
And do all the things you want me to  
_

I still cannot believe what is happening. It has been nearly three months, three wonderful, incredible months. I am waiting for him now, here at Tiffany's. He said he has something he wants to give me, and I am nervous as to what he could possibly want, though it is a good kind of nervous. I cannot tell anyone how deeply I feel about Draco, they would not understand. Nobody understands us, but that is ok, because we do and that is all that matters.

I jump when I feel someone take my hand, and I turn to smile at him. It is such a rush when he smiles at me like that, and I get the feeling that I would do anything he wants me to. We greet, our usual hello kiss, and he surprises me yet again by going down to his knees..._  
_

_  
I feel the danger, the separation  
I want to take your invitation   
This separation it's all around  
I need this side of me  
_

"Marry me?" How can those two words terrify and excite me all at the same time? Oh Merlin, to accept would pull me into a world I have never dreamed of belonging, the world of aristocrats and highly respected wizards.

But I want to. All I can do is stare down at him, not speaking, barely breathing. I want to accept so badly, and yet it will take down everything that I have ever had, separate me from my family. "Yes." I finally say, and he jumps up to embrace me. I hold him back, my smile unmatched than any I have ever held before. In those few moments, as he slips the diamond on my finger, I know I need him; I need to keep this side of me.

_  
I want to move in time with you  
I want to breathe in rhyme with you   
I want to stitch my clothes in sin  
And in the dark  
I want to find that door and go within_

We kiss and hug, both of us smiling like fools. I cannot believe it; we are going to spend the rest of our lives together... It is too incredible to think, to imagine. It is hard to believe how badly I want to remain at his side, to belong to him and have him belong to me. I take hold of his hand, and we apparate away to tell our parents the good news...

AN: Part two of my Savage Garden songfic series! I hope you like it! And stay tuned for the next installment!


	3. Truly Madly Deeply

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. The song is Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

And here it is. Finally, after months of arguing and planning, Draco and I are finally at our wedding day. I, Ginevra Weasley, am going to marry the man that every one thought would never make it anywhere. All I can do is stare in the mirror at my reflection, a crimson haired, freckle-faced young woman all in white. I want to be able to give him everything, anything he desires.

I can hear people coming in, and as I close my eyes I can see Draco standing there at the alter, waiting to take me for his, in front of our families, friends, and God. He has told me so many times how I am his fantasy, that he could never need anything as long as he has me. Though it may be silly of me, I believe every word that he says.

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)_

Love. The word had been a filthy one in my home for as long as I can remember. Yet here I am, about to marry the most stunning creature I had ever laid eyes on. Little Ginny Weasley. Oh, I know what people are saying; I am crazy and should marry someone like Pansy Parkinson, but I cannot stand the pug-faced twit. There is simply something about the little Weaslette that I cannot seem to get out of my head.

I hold my breath as I watch her, a vision in white, her pale shoulders bare from the strapless gown I know she had picked for me. All I can do is watch as she comes down the aisle towards me on the arm of her father. I can see Potter and the Mudblood with her prat of a brother, all staring at me in loathing. I can feel a smirk cross over my face; I know that I have finally won.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

Our honeymoon is absolutely perfect. Draco whisked me off to some remote little island in the tropics. We spend our days mostly at the beach, splashing around in the water. He is so sweet to me that sometimes I find myself simply staring at him in wonder. How did I manage to capture this wonderful man that I believed was so horrible for so long? All he has to do is smile at me and I feel as though I could climb the highest mountain.

Laying in our room late at night, or early morning, it is hard to keep track sometimes, all I can think is that I want to spend eternity in his arms. He looks so sweet when he is asleep, one arm around me, the other flung over the pillow. I cannot help but smile as I watch him sleep like a baby. I do not ever want this to end... even if the sky itself falls down upon us.

_And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry_

The past few days have been simply incredible. Ginny is my wife. Even now, it hardly seems real. She is so different from anyone else I have ever known, as if she had just been plucked out of the sky simply for me to hold in my arms. I love holding her as much as she likes being held. I am forever finding ways to keep her close to me.

I take her for a walk down the beach one night, and I cannot help but stop and stare at her as the light from the full moon embraces her delicate features with soft light. She turns to look at me and ask if I am all right. I kiss her hand and keep my eyes on her, not wanting to look away even if I tried. "I wish that this could last forever... you and I here alone... no one else to worry about." I tell her and smile as she throws her arms around me.

_The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of the highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

Tears fill her eyes as we are laying on the beach one night. I turn to look at her, my brow furrowed slightly. "Ginny... what is the matter?" I ask her, concerned. Had I done something wrong? I am not relieved when she smiles and kisses me lightly.

"Oh Draco... It is just... being here with you... Knowing that you love me and that we are going to be together forever..." She smiles and snuggles closer to me; I wrap my arms around her and hold her close, kissing her tears away.

"I will always protect you, my sweet. Come hell or high water..." I whisper to her. I love watching her, even when she is crying. It is like watching someone from the past, some classy woman who does anything she wants and still looks absolutely gorgeous.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

This is it... we are married, our honeymoon is over, and now we are ready to start our lives as Mrs. and Mr. Malfoy. I cannot believe that this is happening. Draco found us a wonderful home, though I must admit it is a bit big for my tastes. How much room do two people need, after all? I suppose he has a reason, and I will stay with it if that is what he truly wants.

"What do you think?" His voice comes to my ear. I can only smile as he wraps his arms around me. I let my arms drape over his, a smile coming to my lips. "I love it, Draco. It's perfect." I tell him, and he kisses behind my ear.

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Coz it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

"This house is falling apart!" Draco screams from another room. I wince at the hardness in his voice and move into the other room. "Draco... it will be alright." I try to soothe him. He is ranting and raving like there is no tomorrow. It is a little frightening how much like his father he can be when he wants to. Nevertheless, I love him and I want to help him.

"Draco..." I wrap my arms around him and rest my cheek against his chest. "All we need is each other... Everything else will happen when it is ready to happen." I tell him with a gentle smile, trying to reassure him that everything will be all right.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

It has been a few months, and somehow, my redheaded angel is still with me. I do not know why she stays with me, but I am glad that she does. She keeps me sane, keeps me from doing as my father has always done to my mother. Everything I need is wrapped up in her, her smile is my hope. I do not need to say anything about her body; I will leave that to the imagination.

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do_

I smile up at him over the dinner table. His pale skin practically glows in the soft candlelight. I love him with all of my heart. It does not matter what anyone else thinks, all that matters is how I feel about him, and how he feels about me. I know he loves me as much as I do him, despite the fact that it is hard for him to express himself.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

And here it is. We have finally made our one-year anniversary. It was rocky at times, but all that matters is that we have stuck together, and that our love is the strongest thing that I have ever felt, and I expect it is the same way for Draco...

AN: Part three of the series. I hope you all are enjoying reading these as much as I am enjoying writing them. Remember to leave reviews!


	4. Crash And Burn

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. The song is Crash and Burn by Savage Garden.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart_

We have been together for some time now, Draco and I. I love him with all my heart, but he is always gone. He always seems to have something better to do than to come home to me. This house is so huge and its s empty with no one running around or apparating in without warning. The silence is almost deafening at times, like there is no one in the world but me. Even when Draco is home, it is as if he is not here.

A pop sounds, pulling me out of my thoughts to look away from the fire. "Harry!" I exclaim, pulling to my feet and running towards my good friend, as well as my brothers' lover. I throw my arms around his neck and hug him. "How have you been? I have not seen you in ages! How are Ron and Mione? Have you seen anyone else lately?"

He laughed at my enthusiasm as he hugs me back. "Ron is fine, Gin-bean. Mione is dating a wizard she met in France. How are you? No one has heard from you in weeks. I figured I had to step in and check on my soon to be baby sis." He said with a smile. My smile faded as he said that though and all in a rush, I tell him everything that has been going on, all my fears and doubts as he holds me on the couch.

_I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't  
Take anymore_

"Oh Gin... You are in a new marriage with Draco. Things are bound to be difficult at first until you get used to each other." I love Harry for being so sweet to me. I cuddled up in his arms as he tells me that it will all work out eventually.

"I don't want it to be alright sooner or later, Harry. I want it to be alright now!" I exclaimed with a small frustrated sound. "Things were supposed to be wonderful once we were married and together. He's never here and he practically forbade me to go anywhere without him." I tell Harry in a miserable tone, knowing that it sounded like I was whining.

"It's almost like he's morphing into his father, so cold and aloof, leaving me here at home to take care of it like some dutiful little house maid. I'm suffocating in this huge, cold house and he doesn't care!"

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

"Come on, Gin-bean. I'm going to take you out for the night." He tells me with a smile on his face. I shake my head as he tells me that. I cannot go out while Draco is still gone. Who knows what would happen if he got home and I was not here? Nevertheless, Harry was not about to take no for an answer. I make a slight squeal as he pulls me up and twirls me around. "Come on! Let's find you a fabulous outfit and you and I are going out!"

"Harry! I can't go out with you!" I try to tell him what I mean, but he is not hearing any of it as he makes me shower and dress. "Harry, I mean it..." He shushes me with a finger to my lips.

"Gin, you are absolutely drop dead gorgeous. Draco has no idea what he is doing keeping you cooped up all the time. It is about time you got up and out of this house. Look at me." He tells me and starts fixing my hair and makeup. They were not kidding when they said a gay guy was a girl's best friend. By the time he was done, even I could not deny that I looked pretty good...

"You're not alone in this, Gin-bean. We have all had broken hearts. Tell you what. You can bring your pretty arse to me whenever you need to crash and burn." Have I said how much I love Harry?

_When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one-way street  
With the monsters in your head_

Well, Harry has managed to drag me out to a club, but so far I have done nothing more than stand in a corner and twirl a curl around my finger. There are so many people here and the music is so loud that it should not be possible to think. Yet through all this chaos, all I can do is think about the problems Draco and I are having that he seems to be oblivious too.

_When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day_

Ugh. I spent all night out with Harry. It was fun after I got the hang of it, and Harry practically had to carry me home just before dawn. I did not think Draco would notice, as we have separate suites. I crawled into bed and fell asleep, not even bothering to change. I woke up late in the morning, my head pounding. I moaned slightly, all my hopes and dreams seeming like they were completely out of reach. I lift my head and my eyes clash with the silver-grey of Draco's...

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

"Where were you last night." I wince as he asks me this. It is not a question as much as it is a demand. He used to be so sweet and loving, and it seems lately he is more and more like his father. I do not answer him at first, pulling myself up so that I am sitting up in bed, pressing a hand to my forehead with a gentle sound. I wish he would not stare at me as if I have been caught doing something wrong.

"Harry came over and we went out for the night." I told him, seeing no reason to lie to him; after all, I had not done anything that I should not have. I went out and had a good time with a friend. However, his stone face tells me that indeed I have done something wrong. He asks me why I felt I needed to go out without him. I pull out of the bed and stand up.

_Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again_

The next thing I know, I am being sent reeling to the floor, my cheek burning like fire from where my husband has just backhanded me. "You belong to me, understand? You do not go out anywhere without me!" He shouted down at me. I winced and can only stare up at him in confusion, fear and disbelief. He hit me... Draco hit me. I have never felt such incredible pain in my heart, and as he leaves, I struggle to make sense of it as the tears run down my cheeks.

_When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild, wild heart_

I can't do anything more than lay where I had fallen, tears running hot and fast down my cheeks, one paler than a ghost, the other flaming red in the shape of a handprint. I do not know what else to do, so I call Harry. I feel so alone. Draco was supposed to take care of me, to treat me like the princess he always told me I was.

_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_

I fall into Harry's arms when he arrives, still dressed in my clothes from last night, makeup running with my tears. I am so grateful to him for being there for me. Harry is another brother to me, and as soon as he manages to ask Ron, he truly will be my brother. I am not thinking of that now however as I cling to him. He kisses my head and whispers to me that I am not alone. What a wonderful idea, if only it were true...

AN: Part four! This one is a little darker than the others are and shows a bit more of Draco is other side. Hope you like! Leave reviews and I will get the next part out as soon as I can!


	5. Break Me Shake Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to JK Rowling. The song is Break Me Shake Me by Savage Garden.

_I never thought I'd change my opinion again_

_But you moved me in a way that I've never known_

_You moved me in a way that I've never known_

I am laying awake in my husbands arms again. He came back to me, full of apologies and feeling so miserable about what he had done. I simply could not turn him away. My heart ached for him in ways that it never had for anyone else. I needed him, and it did not matter what he said or did, eventually he would realize what he had left behind and he would come back to me.

_But straight away you just moved into position again_

_You abused me in a way that I've never known_

_You abused me in a way that I've never known_

I should have known that it wouldn't be long before I was his prisoner again. I am no longer bound only by marriage, but by a secret that no one else knows. Draco does not know, and I am terrified for him to find out. He will not physically harm me anymore, but his words cut through me far deeper than glass ever could. I thought words had no power over me, was I ever wrong.

_So break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Draco screams at me, shaking me so hard that my teeth are chattering. I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks but his grip on me is so tight that I cannot even reach up to wipe them away.

"Draco, stop! Please!" I exclaim, trying to get him to see reason. Especially now that I am carrying his child, he could not be treating me this way. All I can do is close my eyes and pray that he will get bored soon and leave me alone. To go from wanting each other so badly, to only wanting to be apart was a devastating blow to my already weakened heart. All I dream about now is leaving him alone in his madness…

_Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known_

_You confuse me in a way that I've never known_

"Darling! Come and see what I have brought you!" I hear Draco's voice ring out in the foyer, and timidly I edge out of the study. My eyes are wary, my hands resting over my slightly swollen belly. Just a week ago he had told me I was better off dead. I followed his voice and was shocked at what I found. He was standing there, surrounded by the most beautiful baby things that I have ever seen, a dazzling smile on his face.

"My love, I am so sorry for everything. It just came as such a shock." He said, his deep voice full of warmth as he folded me into his arms. I closed my eyes and relished the feel of his arms around me. He confused me so terribly… but perhaps it was only my hormones making me think that way.

_So break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_Just break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

I should have known that it wouldn't last long. I cringe as yet another one of the delicate baby things were thrown against the wall, just barely missing my head. I do not even know what has upset him this time. I have been very careful to not do anything wrong. I wanted this child to have both of it's parents, I did not want to raise it alone…

_She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?"_

_But it's not free baby, you'll have to pay_

Ginny takes my hands in hers, and even through the tears streaming down her face, she is trying to comfort me. I can feel the blackness invading me, my fathers training that had been bred into me all my life. She says she can help me, all I need to do is trust her. How can I hate someone that I love with every pore in my body? I don't understand how I can keep hurting her the way that I am. I have nothing more that I can give her…

_You just keep me contemplating_

_That your soul is slowly fading_

I am on my knees, my hands clasped with his, staring into the silver eyes that I once loved so dearly. He looks so lost, so much like a child. There used to be so much love in his eyes, but now there is an emptiness, a void that terrifies me, almost as if he is losing his soul, the most vital part of himself.

_God don't you know I live with a ton of regret?_

_Coz I used to move you in a way that you've never known_

_But then I accused you in a way that you've never known_

_But you hurt me in a way that I've never known..._

I rest my head against her chest, feel her small hands against my back, soothing, comforting. She is going to be an amazing mother. I regret every mean thing that I have said and done to her, but I cannot bring myself to say that I am sorry. Too many years of living under my father, too many years of being trained that Malfoy men were never wrong. I had accused her of terrible things, even of cheating on me with Harry. I did not know that love could hurt so bady, or make you so vulnerable. It was a feeling that I could not accept.

_Break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

_So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over_

_When the madness stops then you will be alone_

I cannot do it anymore. Each day that I spend here in this cold mansion is killing me. I rub my stomach, gently murmuring to the child within. I cannot let Draco do this to me anymore. There is something that is far more important. I cry, feeling as though I am breaking apart as I pack my things away, preparing to leave my home, preparing to leave my husband.

_Listen, babyYou'll be, you'll be alone_

_Break me shake me hate me take me make me_

_Fake me break me shake me hate me take me_

_Break me..._

I stare into the suite of rooms that had belonged to my wife. It is completely empty. There is no note, nothing of her that is left. She has left me here alone in my misery. I know that I deserve nothing less after everything that I have done to her. I go to her bed, find a few long strands of her hair on the pillow. I do not know what to do…

AN: Sorry it's been so long! I love this series and hopefully will finish it soon!


End file.
